17 Moments of Badrian
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: 17 Moments of Baron Corbin and Adrian Neville lives.


**Title** : 17 Moments of Badrian

 **Author** : Queen_Preferences

 **Rating** : M

 **Fandom** : WWE

 **Pairings** : Baron Corbin/Neville

 **Characters** : Baron Corbin, and Pac/Adrian Neville.

 **Summary** : 17 Moments of Baron Corbin and Adrian Neville lives.

 **Disclaimer: The WWE is not mine nor identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster despite how badly I want them. badly. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.**

* * *

 **1: Gangster**

"It's the lone wolves."

"Why are they here?"

"Here they come."

"Lone wolves."

Adrian Neville followed everyone's whispers towards the group of boys leaning against the walls near the old casino place. One in particular caught Neville's eyes, he was tall with his hair slicked back and his bold tattoos.

"Who is that?"

"Baron Corbin, the leader of the lone wolves. He's a good for nothing gangster." Someone whispered around him. "He might be a gangster but he's a sexy gangster." someone else added earning a few nods in agreement.

"Nev don't look at him." Sami whispered as he grabbed his best friend's hand and pulled him away. Neville walked away but he couldn't help but turn around and lock eyes with Baron Corbin.

* * *

 **2: Rough**

"Oww. Oww let go." Neville hissed as Baron attempted to brush his hair. Corbin rolled his eyes as he pulled the brush away and went to brush it again. Neville whimpered as the brush pushed roughly at the tangles in his head.

"Ow stop Baron. You're hurting me."

"Maybe if you actually brushed your head it won't hurt."

* * *

 **3: Winner**

"Neville has done it! The man gravity forgot has does it. He has defeated the Lone Wolf, Baron Corbin!"

"Yeah but only because-"

"Let it go Corey. The man just defeated Baron Corbin which as a matter of fact outstanding. Baron Corbin who started Nxt and has yet until today never been defeated." Byron Saxton stated.

Neville smiled as the referee held his hand in the arm, sending a quick smile at Baron.

* * *

 **4: House**

"I want a house on the lake."

Baron looked up from his phone to see Neville staring out the window. His eyes focused on the hose across the street as the kids ran around the front of it.

"What?"

"I want a house on the lake. I would be beautiful with that water and untouched nature."

"A house in the lake sounds good."

* * *

 **5: Relax**

Baron sighed as he kept his head laid in Neville's lap as the smaller man ran his hands through his hair. He could hear all the commotion around backstage but it didn't even faze him. He was completely relaxed with his head in Neville's lap.

* * *

 **6: Earth**

Neville couldn't help but stared at Baron with an confused face. Glancing around the room, his eyes stared at the trees, bushes and other parts of nature that covered their walls in paint.

"Why does our bedroom look like Mother Nature painted it?"

"You're the man gravity forgot so I thought why not bring you back down. This will be your earth when you finally come back down."

* * *

 **7: Lie**

"Why can't you be honest with for five damn seconds?" Neville shouted as he threw another shoe towards Baron. Baron sighed as he watched more of his clothes been throwing anywhere and everywhere across the bedroom.

"I-"

"Shut up! All you do is lie. I saw you and her." Neville snapped as he stormed out past Baron Corbin. Baron could only watch he knew he shouldn't have accepted Alexa Bliss offer to dinner.

* * *

 **8: Prince**

Prince Adrian Neville sighed as his step brother, Queen Sami Owens sent away yet another suitor. Each one was different but in the end they were all the same, simply wanting the crown and never wanting to get to know Neville.

"How many more?" Neville asked Sami as he glanced towards his husband, King Kevin Owens.

"One more, Baron Corbin."

Neville sighed as he straighten up when the doors opened to reveal Baron Corbin. Baron Corbin raised an eyebrow as he entered and something in his eyes made Neville straighten up more.

"Hello Prince Neville."

* * *

 **9: Danger**

"He's a danger to us all! Neville!"

Neville ignored his father as he rushed outside towards the black Tahoe across the street. Baron Corbin leaned against the side of his car watching his boy walking towards him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"You and me. That's sounds perfect to me."

* * *

 **10: Mafia**

Neville leaned farther into Baron's chest as the older man waved his hand. The man before them was dragged away towards the cellar as Neville relaxed. Baron smiled as he pressed an kiss to Neville's head before glancing at towards his men.

"Disrespect my boy and you die."

* * *

 **11: Quiet**

Baron relaxed as he leaned farther into the couch Neville's head against his shoulder as he rested.

* * *

 **12: Deal**

"Let me see if I understand this. You want me to let Neville defeat?" Mark Henry asked as stared down Baron Corbin.

"Yes."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because I will inflict every ounce of pain that he receives onto you ten times fold. I won't stop." with that Baron Corbin walked away.

* * *

 **13: Arranged**

"I won't marry him!" Neville hissed as he move closer towards his window away from his parents. His mother signed as she pulled her son into her chest, "We have a war coming. We need all the help we can get and the Corbin's son is still unmarried."

"He's a monster."

"Yes but he protects those precious to him and he'll treat you right." Neville sighed as he heard the doorbell ring revealing the arrival of the Corbin's. "Come let's meet your future husband."

* * *

 **14: Stretch**

"What the hell?"

Neville glanced up from his position in the reserve doggie to see Baron watching him.

"What? I have to stretch."

* * *

 **15: Sick**

"ACHOO!"

Neville chuckled as Baron sent him a glare which instead looked like a cute little pout. The other man was wrapped in blankets with pillows stacked behind him, and two pairs of socks on his feet.

Neville knew he shouldn't but he enjoyed it when Baron was sick.

* * *

 **16: Tattoo**

"I want a arrow."

"Just a arrow. Nothing else, just the arrow." The tattoo artist asked as he watched Baron Corbin.

The lone wolf nodded as he waited for the tattoo to take his stretch from his hand.

"Where?"

"Up my shoulder blade."

"That's fighting gravity."

"Exactly."

* * *

 **17: Pink or Blue**

"Pink or blue."

"What?"

Neville stopped watching to glance towards Baron. Surprisingly the bigger man, loved to cook but he stopped to wait for the answer to Neville's question.

"Which is better pink or blue?"

"What about green?"

"Green is a good color for the baby room."

"Yeah...What was fucking baby?!"


End file.
